


NICO - oc short story

by BLXNKE



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLXNKE/pseuds/BLXNKE
Summary: a short story for one of my ocs Nico who I'm  probably going to have to get rid of due to personal reasons, don't know where to put this thing so here





	NICO - oc short story

It had been weeks since the ship had taken off, visiting multiple countries from all the continents for a few months.   
Nico was here for work, not as a worker on the boat, but a private worker, a ‘sugar baby’ as some would say, a glorified prostitute…   
He stood on one of the lower decks, a cigarette to his lips as he watched the waves in the distance at shore, silent as his hair gently blew in his face, obscuring his view. Taking a puff from his cigarette one last time he let it go from between his finger tips, watching it as it fell, silent as he watched. He was getting bored of this ‘luxury’ cruise his… lovely partner had brought him on. He was a young boy with a lot of energy, there was very little he could do on the ship, he did every activity they had within the first twelve hours on board, and sex was… He wasn’t in the mood for such a thing, unfortunately his current client was rather boring sex-wise. Which he couldn’t complain about, at least he got the money, the presents. But still, it was frustrating when he had nothing to do.  
He had even taken to getting extra side pieces of ‘gifts’ from the workers on board.  
Typically his partner would catch on, but with the old goat he was with thankfully he was too thick to notice, thinking that his lovely little trophy was simply being gifted for his good looks.  
At first it was like that, but Nico being Nico of course took it further, sucking off as many members as he could, having his own fun, seeing how many cocks he could take within ten minutes before a grand meal with the captain and his temporary lover.  
A whore, that’s all he was.  
A used up slut.  
His eyes slowly fell down, staring at the water beneath him, his nails tapping against the side of the ship. I wonder how long it would take for me to drown if I jumped, he thought to himself. Nothing new. He simply shrugged it off, rummaging through his pant pockets, pulling out another cigarette, cupping it with his hand as he lit it, letting it rest between his puckered lips.  
Another hand sneaked around his waist, too thin to be his partner, and too muscular to be one of the nosy bastards that thought they were better than everyone.  
These arms made him think of him.  
He simply eyed the person out the corner of his eye, a smirking man leaning over his side, already rubbing his clothed member against the boy’s ass. He was already hard. Disgusting.  
Nico ignored him as best he could, before eventually straightening his back and forcing his shoulders back to push the bigger male back some.  
“Not now, I’m tired,” the boy playfully moaned in reply.  
Act sultry. Act like a slut. They like you like that. They won’t hurt you.  
“But I got you something,” the man spoke, his hand going through his own pocket, pulling out a small diamond bracelet, definitely for a woman, maybe his wife maybe?  
Nico had seen the man around, played with him a little, he was one of the other rich fuckers that was staying on board. He looked to his hand - no ring. But he could tell he was married, just hiding it.  
He pressed the diamond bracelet towards the boy, watching him expectantly. Honestly, if it was Nico’s choice he would punch his throat and leave, but what else would he do for fun? And the potential of getting in trouble and hurt.. Not worth it. He forced a gentle smile, taking the diamonds from his hand, looking at it closely.   
“It’s beautiful.. Is it real?” he questioned, playing dumb like usual. They always liked dumb.  
“Of course, and you can have it,” the stranger replied, smirking wider.  
As long as I get you off, the boy thought to himself, looking to the diamonds before pocketing them.  
“I’ve got to hide them from the big meanie.. I’ll make sure to wear it somewhere special~” he purred in reply.  
As soon as he finished, the man was already tugging at the boy’s clothes, licking his lips like a hungry animal, his eyes glued on the boy’s chest from his shoulder, slipping a free hand under his shirt, gently squeezing at the soft skin at his chest where breasts would be. He was used to women, he probably had never done anything with a man before Nico. Not many did. They only ever got off to Nico in the first place because of how feminine he was, how he passed off so girly.  
Pursing his lips he winced slightly, doubling over the side of the ship, gently gripping the man’s wrists, trying to push him back some, yet failing of course. He was too fragile, too weak. “You act so modest sometimes… But we all know you’re just desperate… No need to hide it,” he whispered to the boy in his ear, gently nibbling at the skin. The boy whimpered in reply, sighing heavily and moving away from him briefly, whining as he removed the cigarette from his lips from a moment, sighing as he let the smoke leave his lips, taking in fresh air after, the saltiness stinging his lungs.  
Whilst the man groped at his chest and ass, the boy thought of him for a moment, that cocky grin, those strong hands that took his hips and did what they wanted. He missed that. He missed him.  
Remembering him made him relax some, sighing as the stranger continued to touch him as he pleased.  
Opening his eyes he leant back into the other, not saying a word as he pulled the boy’s shorts down, groping his thighs, rubbing his cock against him already, teasing to fuck his thighs, the man groaning like a pig behind him. He hated it, he hated it so much. But thinking of him, it made it easier. His chest ached for him, he wanted him, he missed him so much, but he never told him, and even if he tried, surely he would be greeted with punishment for being such a desperate whore for a married man like that, a married man that was using him and knew it.   
“W-wait.. Wait stop, I don’t want to-” the boy began, looking desperate to try and stop the other, taking hold of his wrists and trying to get it to stop.  
“Stop? But you want it, you already- you’re already wet like a slut,” the stranger snarled, forcing his fingers inside the boy, making him yelp, his eyes sting with fresh tears.  
“N-no- I’m not- stop..”  
“Why are you acting like this? Look at you, you want it-”  
The boy continued to try and wriggle free, but it was pointless. The other man held him tight in his grasp, pulling him against him so he couldn’t move.  
Eventually they fell as Nico writhed and hit where he could, trying to get free, the other men hissing and suddenly punching the boy in the gut, forcing him forward slightly so he could force his cock between his thighs, aggressively moving his hips to fuck the boy’s supple thighs, growling and pinching his nipple, the other hand at his throat, keeping him still. “Don’t fucking move,” he growled again, quickening his hips as he went for it. Nico cringed at the sensation, he could feel the man’s cock twitching as he came close to his climax.   
Michael, he wanted Michael..  
The man came then, his seed spurting from the tip of his cock over the boy’s thighs and shorts, panting for a moment as he rest, still holding the boy by his throat before patting his cheek roughly and pushing him off, letting the boy fall to the deck helplessly, looking like an utter mess that he was. “Next time do as told, slut,” he snapped under his breath, “keep the diamonds, they are fake anyway. As if a wretched little thing like you could have such a thing.” And with that, he left.


End file.
